


Using you

by SariErrbody



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariErrbody/pseuds/SariErrbody
Summary: Based on that vlive of Mingi and San wrestling.Who let them be roommates?The vlive clip I'm talking about is the last vid in this tiktok I made with this fic in mind:https://vm.tiktok.com/cH5ce8/Short and smutty. Mind the tags.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	Using you

Who on earth let them be roommates?  
Mingi didn't know, but he was rooming with San again at the latest hotel in their tour, and the night had been going kind of crazy. Dancing, wrestling, playing punishment games... the room was so loud you wouldn't guess it was only two people occupying the space.  
Since they were broadcasting on vlive it certainly felt like more than two people. It felt like a party. He hoped they wouldn't get a noise complaint, but hey, shouldn't the staff have thought about that before letting them share a room?

Maybe everyone else needed a break from his and San's antics, so they stuck the two of them together so they wouldn't be inflicted on anyone else. He really couldn't blame them, he and San both were unusually high-energy and unruly lately.

So rooming with San suited him just fine.  
Even after the vlive ended they continued to dance and wrestle with each other.  
San was even rougher with him now that the cameras were off, smacking him with pillows until he was a panting mess, clearly trying to let off some steam.

Mingi had a guess as to why he felt so stressed.  
San hadn't gotten to room with Wooyoung for a while now, it had been a couple weeks since the two 'best friends' got to have a night alone together.  
Mingi snorted while thinking about it. It was so obvious to him that they were fucking, he wondered if they knew how they came across.

"What's so funny, huh?" San asked, leaning back into the headboard, pillow in his lap.  
He was wearing a ridiculous pink and yellow hoodie that could zip up over his face. He did just that when Mingi just shrugged in response, zipping the hoodie all the way passed his red-and-black hair to completely close and throwing his hands behind his head to rest on them. He whistled to himself.

Mingi smiled, San couldn't see, now was a perfect time to attack.  
He lunged forward, grabbing a pillow and hurling it at San, who cried out in surprise and threw his hands up too late, as Mingi tackled him.

San squealed, his knees came up to defend himself, but Mingi was already on top of him, straddling him with a knee rested on a pillow that was in the way. He leaned in to bite at San, trying to find the lump of fabric that was his ear. San was making small squeaks of protest, as Mingi tried to move his legs to straddle him fully, the pillows and blankets in the way fighting him back.  
The playful shrieking was accentuated with breathy laughing, spurring him on. The noises were exciting, in more ways than one.  
He felt his heart start to race as he wrestled San down, who was being quite cute despite being concealed in a hoodie.  
He liked this. He wanted to bully San just to see how he'd react.  
He finally found a mound in the fabric he could get his teeth around, and San cried out.  
"Ah! You bit meeeee!' he whined, and let out a pained sound that resembled a moan. Mingi continued to bite and wrestle San down, until his knee slid in between Sans legs, and he felt something that piqued his interest.

"You're hard?" He asked the other, whose struggling paused, fearfully. It then picked back up more intensely, no longer playful, but Mingi grabbed his wrists and pushed them down, continuing.

"You and Wooyoung really haven't had time to fool around lately, yeah?"  
He couldn't see Sans face but the confused peep that came out of him told Mingi that he thought he was good at keeping that secret.  
Mingi looked down at San's erection, noticing the bulge in his own shorts was quite visible as well. He quickly moved a hand down to cup San, smirking at the gasp that came from the other.  
San started struggling instinctively again, he probably hadn't been expecting that from the other.  
Neither had Mingi, but he heard himself speaking again.  
"Bet I could give it to you better."

The struggling stopped, whether San was surprised or genuinely considering it, Mingi intended to make his offer clear.  
He pressed his cock into Sans thigh.  
San's breath hitched.  
"Wooyoung probably likes to take it more often, right? And even then he's only got standard equipment. Bet you'd love the chance to get fucked for real. To take a nice big dick."

San let out a whimpering moan, still muffled by his hoodie. Mingi knew he had piqued his interest.  
He reached down and pulled Sans pants down slightly, enough to expose him. San was wiggling, adjusting with the movement, or maybe still struggling, Mingi didn't know.  
He wrapped his hand around Sans dick, who gasped out cutely, and gave him a few pumps before Mingi licked his index finger and moved it down, pressing it into San's hole.

San gasped out again, hands flailing and finding purchase on Mingis arms. He let out a quiet, unconvincing "nooo.." that had Mingi rolling his eyes.  
Mingi pushed his finger in, a little surprised by how easy it was.  
"You must take it up the ass sometimes, else this would be harder."  
He licked up his second finger before pushing them both in. San moaned and shook his head as Mingi pushed them all the way inside.  
He wiggled his fingers around to stretch him, looking at San's hole sucking in his fingers greedily.  
He wished he could see San's face, but figured the barrier was making it easier for San to let this happen, so he'd wait until he was giving him what he wanted before making San face it. Maybe he and Wooyoung were exclusive? Mingi didn't know. San seemed like he wanted a dick, so Mingi would give it to him.

He spit on Sans hole, adding a third finger, San was writhing a little, adjusting to the size.  
Mingi pulled down his shorts, freeing his erection. He wiggled San's pants down just enough, holding his legs bent. He glanced up at where San's face should be, blowing some of the strands of hair falling down from his headband out of his face.

It hardly felt like this was San, when only his dick and ass were even close to exposed, but maybe that made it easier for Mingi, too.  
He took his dick to San's hole and pushed in.  
San was gasping and shaking his head, the hands on Mingi's arms squeezed firmly, so Mingi spit on his dick again, adding more lube to his cock that was still struggling to slide into the tight space.  
It finally went in and they both let out relieved moans.

Mingi gave a few shallow thrusts in, enjoying the novelty of fucking someone completely covered, only exposed enough to be used as his cocksleeve. How used San must feel, how disposable. The muffled whines San was making as Mingi fucked him were so cute.

Mingi couldn't resist anymore, he wanted to see San's face. He reached up and yanked down the zipper, pulling it down just enough to expose the others red, red cheeks. Mingi cooed, it must have been so uncomfortable and hot locked in that fabric.  
But San had endured it, suffocating himself to deny the situation, to deny he was probably cheating on Wooyoung, as if covering his face could make that less true.  
And though San looked embarrassed he seemed relieved to be free, turning his head and gasping out deeply, trying to avoid Mingi's gaze.  
"Ah..I can't.." San said softly.  
"Can't what?" Mingi asked.  
"Can't have sex with me? Little late for that."  
Mingi gave a hard thrust into him, trying to get a reaction from him. San's mouth fell open with a moan, eyes squinting shut. 

Mingi smiled, then reached for the zipper again, dragging it all the way down to open the hoodie completely. San's hands went to stop him. "Nnnn..."

Mingi huffed and pushed Sans hands away, admiring the others body, hands going to feel his slim hips as San fisted the blankets under him to keep himself steady.  
San was thin, Mingi could see his cock bulging in his stomach when he thrust into him. He put his hand there.  
"See?" He said, motioning to San to look.  
"This is what a real cock does to you."  
San glanced before looking away, seemingly guilty to indulge in the sight. His curiosity won in the end, and he drank up the image, moaning in awe at Mingi's dick bulging in him. "Oohh.."

Mingi continued to plow into him, a little irked that San was trying his best to not look at his face. He grabbed San's hand and put it on his stomach, forcing the other to feel his abs. San gasped and looked, eyes glued to Mingi's heaving chest and stomach, now reacting freely. "Oooh.. Ah.. Ahh!" At a particular squeaky moan Mingi stopped, pulling out and flipping him over, so his top half splayed against the bed and his ass was propped up for him.

He pushed back in, roughly, San released a loud, beautiful cry.  
"Do you like that big dick?" He asked the other. "How's it feel?"

San was a mess, he pressed his face into the pillows, muffling his next sinful moan. "Nnmmmppph.." he answered.  
"That's right baby, I'll fuck you how you like." Mingi snapped his hips forward, and San keened, pushing his hips back.

"You slutty little thing. Bet you've wanted this cock for a while."

San nodded into the pillows. Mingi reached for him, pulling his head back by his hair. San let out a pained whimper, face turning red.  
Mingi ate it up, he pounded into the other roughly, watching him shriek in pleasure and shame.  
Mingi released his grip on San's hair, he crumpled into the bed, ass still up for Mingi to use.

"Touch yourself." He ordered.  
One of San's hands straining against the sheets moved down and disappeared from view. Mingi leaned to the side to see San had obeyed, he was pumping his cock like a good boy.  
Mingi smiled, finally searching for San's sweet spot. He knew he'd hit it when San put his face straight into the pillow to muffle a scream.  
He grabbed San's hip and the back of his hoodie, using it to pull San into his dick over and over.   
"Aaah!" San was coming, he convulsed, brokenly moaning into the pillow. His tight hole clenched, and Mingi pounded into it through San's orgasm, holding onto the jerking hips until he felt himself spilling over the edge.  
He pulled out with a low groan, placing his dick at the entrance of San's hole. "Ohhh, fuck..." He spilled his load, pushing his mess back in.

Mingi pulled out and admired his work, letting San roll over after he'd captured a mental picture.

When San was laying on his back Mingi took the two halves of his hoodie, connecting them and pulling the zipper up.  
San furrowed his eyebrows as Mingi put him back into his security blanket, but Mingi just gave him a pat on the stomach, then flopped over onto the bed next to him.  
He took some long deep breaths, feeling satisfied.  
San just lay in his mess, breaths finally slowing to a normal pace.  
"Crazy night." Mingi said after a while.  
"Want to play a game or something?"

San hit him with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Twt: Sarisari_bb  
> I'm always down to chat, hmu!
> 
> Lmk what you think or if you have pairings you like, fic inspiration, anything! I love comments.


End file.
